1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to event stream processing, and particularly to systems, methods and computer program products for improving both the efficiency of placement of message transformations, and the efficiency of the resulting deployment by exploiting guided replication.
2. Description of Background
Currently, it is a continuing challenge to placing computational components of an event stream processing application onto a network of servers. (The computational components are sometimes also called “tasks”, “mediations”, or “(stream) transformations”; and the servers are sometimes also called “brokers”.)